


To Serve and Protect

by ezratherobat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Dependency, Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Police, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: After a local policeman finds his childhood best friend at a crime scene suffering from years of physical, mental, and sexual abuse at the hands of his legal guardian, the two embark on a twisted relationship.
Kudos: 4





	To Serve and Protect

“I don’t want to be a princess! I’m a boy!” Logan pouted, blowing a lock of curly blonde hair out of his eyes.

Gareth rolled his eyes, “Don’t you want me to save you from the dragon?” Gareth nudged the old, red wagon with its construction paper face and wings with his toe.

Logan screwed his eyes shut and hugged the tree trunk tightly, “No! I just want you to get your dad to get me down.”

“We don’t need him!” Gareth shouted, brandishing the large stick in his hand like a sword. “I’m your knight in shining armor! I’ll get you down without his help!”

“You’re not big enough!”

Gareth threw his stick down and it snapped in half. He stepped closer to the tree and threw his hands out wide, “Jump, I’ll catch you. I promise.”

Logan swallowed nervously and slowly let go of the tree trunk. Gareth took another small step closer and beckoned for Logan to jump. Logan closed his eyes and pushed off from the low branch he sat on.

_I’m your knight, Logan. I’ll always come to your rescue.”_

*

A hand shook Gareth’s shoulder and he jolted awake, his head snapping up from his desk, “I’m up,” he said, biting off a yawn.

His partner, Rhett, leaned over him, dark hair falling his his face, brown eyes wide with concern, “You okay, dude? Need to head home? I can make your excuses.”

Gareth rubbed his forehead and pushed his pale, blonde hair back. “No, no I’m fine.”

“Alright,” Rhett straightened up and put a hand on his hip, “then come on, old lady Ramirez called saying she heard a gunshot from her neighbors house.”

“Shit!” Gareth rocketed to his feet, “say that earlier, idiot.”

*

When no one answered the door at old lady Ramirez’s neighbor’s house, Gareth got his gun out of its holster as Rhett kicked the door down with two strong kicks. After a cautious peek around the door frame, Gareth stepped into the house with his gun up, Rhett following close behind, “Police! Come out with your hands up!” Rhett shouted, on the chance anyone was still in the house and alive.

Gareth turned the corner on a hallway quickly, finding himself staring into the eyes of a middle-aged man’s corpse, a bullet hole in the center of his forehead. “We got a dead body!” Gareth called to Rhett, who had gone a different direction upon entering the house. Lowering his gun slightly, Gareth jogged towards the corpse. The body had fallen into the hallway, half of it still in a room to the side.

He glanced into the room, not expecting to see anything and reeling back when he did.

“Shit, that’s the guy who owns this place!’ Rhett called, jogging down the hallway, holstering his gun.

Gareth ignored him, holstering his gun and stepping over the corpse into the room, “Hey, you okay?” He asked, clearing his throat as his voice cracked.

The person, sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, knees tucked under chin, wrists and ankles loosely chained to the bed, didn’t answer or move. As Gareth slowly approached, hands out in a nonthreatening manner, he kicked something. He looked down to see a gun on the floor. In the split second he looked down a hoarse, timid voice asked, “Gareth?”

Gareth’s head snapped up. The person had uncurled, crawling across the bed on their hands and knees, looking at Gareth through a curtain of long, blonde curls with wide, blue eyes. Familiar big, blue eyes.

Gareth’s heart skipped a beat, “…Logan?”


End file.
